Deserving More
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Jay Hogart's father met Dr. Temperance Brennan and asks her to marry him, Jay was overcome by anger that his father was marrying again. What happens when his father asks him to come to DC to meet her? Rest of summary inside!


**Deserving More**

**Summary: When Jay Hogart's father met Dr. Temperance Brennan and asks her to marry him, Jay was overcome by anger that his father was marrying **_**again.**_** What happens when his father asks him to come to Washington, DC to meet her? What happens when Jay becomes friends with her and decides that she deserves better, knowing his dad's tendency to use and discard woman once tired of them? And what happens when he teams up with his girlfriend, Manny, Booth, and the squints to get Brennan to figure out what she really wants?**

**Pairings: Jay/Manny, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan, Michael Hogart/Temperance Brennan**

**A/N: Well...if this were a Lifetime movie, Brennan would probably have sex with her twenty one year old stepson. Actually, I believe there **_**was**_** a lifetime movie with that type of plot and then one of them ended up killing the father/new husband. Hmm... None of that in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Bones. Though...I'd love to have Jay. Also, I forget if it was mentioned how his mother died so I had it be from cancer.**

**Prologue**

Jay Hogart clenched the steering wheel tighter and clenched his teeth, glaring at the road. He felt so tense and angry. Angrier than he could ever recall being. He couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that is father was remarrying. The asshole. This time he'd only known his fiancee for a couple of months. Longer than most of the women that his father had been married to or engaged to, but still.

Manny Santos reached a hand across the seat and placed a small, gentle hand on her boyfriend's thigh, squeezing gently."Calm down Jay!" She told him softly, gently.

He took his eyes off the road for a moment, casting his blue eyes over her dark brown ones. "Sorry Boo." He said with a sigh, taking his hand of the steering wheel to squeeze the hand that rested on his thigh. His attention turned back to the road as he spoke. "It's just....ever since my mother died when I was ten, women have been coming in and out of my life as my father's new wife. Then when he got bored with them he jus tossed them aside like trash. It was a few weeks after my mother was buried that he began to date again. Almost as if my mother hadn't meant anything to him although they were married for twelve years." He laughed harshly, thinking of his beautiful mother with her light brown hair and her little side smile. The two things he'd inherited from her. Most of all, he remembered seeing her frail form in that hospital bed, all that beautiful hair of her's had fallen out from all the failed chemotherapy. He remembered seeing the light and laughter her pretty, honey colored eyes once held draining from them. It had been so hard to see and so much for him to take in as a ten year old little boy. It had been hard to believe that his mother was gone. For two weeks before his father had brought home that first woman, he'd been sure that he would wake up and all of this pain and sadness would be just a horrible little nightmare. That he would wake up and his mother would be alive and healthy and they'd play baseball outside and would make her sugar cookies from the recipe that her grandmother had passed down to her. It never happened though and he'd begun to lose hope. Especially after he caught his father with some blonde woman pressed against the kitchen counter. He hadn't even noticed his young son's presence as his hands had bunched up the blonde's skirt and moved somewhere that had made the woman moan. That was until Jay, in a fit of anger had grabbed a plate from off the small table against the wall and through it to the ground so it broke into a million pieces.

Jay guessed that, that was what made him do the things that he'd done. Treating girls with disrespect because he was so hurt. That was until he'd begun to date Manny that first time. At first it was for the money and because he wanted to irritate her by behaving like the perfect boyfriend. Then it had slowly become more. Manny had been unlike any other woman he'd met. In a way, she reminded him of his mother but in other ways she was completely different.

Manny sighed sadly and let her free hand reach up to caress his face, happy that she could be here for him in his anger, frustration, and sadness.

**Next Chapter: Jay and Manny meet Michael's fiancee as well as all of Brennan's friends.**


End file.
